


Meat sauce party

by Sapphiqueee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungri is gross, meat sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiqueee/pseuds/Sapphiqueee
Summary: That one time when Taeyang actually showed up for Seungri's party and things took an unexpected turn.





	Meat sauce party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/gifts).



> Hello! So I signed up for Valentine's fic prompt and decided to put it here, better late than never I guess. It was a challenge for several reasons, I've never written any BaeRi and I am definitely not familiar with foot fetish, but I tried my best, so I hope you'll enjoy!! Sorry in advance for all possible typos/mistakes, I did all of the editing.
> 
> Name: phlight  
> Bias: Seungri  
> Ship: BaeRi (Taeyang x Seungri)  
> AU: Author's Choice  
> Fetish: Taeyang discovers his foot fetish  
> Details: Author's choice but comedy and feet kinda go hand in hand.... foot in foot.... whatever

Taeyang was pretty sure he was in hell.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he agreed to this ridiculousness, but then again, it was always hard to say no to maknae and even though it was Jiyong who was notoriously weak to Seungri’s charms, the other Bigbang members weren’t much better. So Taeyang really prided himself on being able to somewhat resist to things Seungri suggested. Somewhat meaning that he was now definitely sitting in of the biggest houses he has ever seen, with couple of dozen people he didn’t know, but absolutely refusing to join the party Seungri just decided to throw without no reason at all and for which he rented a whole island with a gigantic villa.

They lost TOP good two hours ago, but since the bottles of wine kept disappearing, he was definitely around, probably checking out the chair Seungri had installed in his room. Jiyong and Daesung were his companions for the whole evening- Daesung because he, like Taeyang, didn’t know anybody, and Jiyong because he was having one of his brooding moods when he just starred in the ocean and frowned every time somebody asked him a question.

‘Huyngs, hyungs, are you having fun?’ Seungri was in his natural environment- a lot of people, a lot of alcohol, a lot of entertainment. Taeyang saw him twice in the entire evening and that’s why he was really surprised when Seungri just grabbed a chair and sat down right next to him, his shirt hanging open, his swim short still wet from the midnight swim he did an hour ago.

‘Seunghyun, put your feet down. It’s gross having them right next to the delicious food,’ Daesung said before Taeyang even had a chance to respond. They had a lot of food on the table, mostly because the other guests didn’t dare come closer to them. Talk about Bigbang aura. Without Seungri, who always seemed as the most approachable one, they usually had only each other to talk to.

‘What are you saying hyung, my feet aren’t gross, I am really wounded now,’ Seungri pouted and wiggled his toes right above a plate full of sandwiches. He had a couple of drinks, but he was not wasted- you could always tell because that’s when he turned into an uncontrollable tornado of excitement.

‘Seungri, you know damn well what Daesung meant. Move it.’ Taeyang rolled his eyes before slightly pushing into Seungri’s legs.

‘Oh jeez, look what you have done now hyung, say sorry!’ Seungri was back to his whining tone, he somehow managed to plunge his toes into a bowl of marinated meat and all of his feet were now covered in sauce. When he was young, that tone was kind of cute. Now, it was rather annoying. Annoying because it still worked more often than not.  
Taeyang really had a sarcastic reply prepared, but then he saw what Seungri was doing. His whole foot had sauce smeared on it and Seungri was trying to wipe it off. Taeyang never paid the feet, anyone’s feet, much attention- they were used for walking and that was it. Boy, how was he wrong.

Seungri had actually very nice feet. They were in a way very much like baby’s feet- at least in Taeyang’s eyes. Kind of chubby, shaped very nicely, and with toes that were just begging to be licked and sucked. Wait, did he just seriously think that? His cock in his swim shorts twitched when he imagined maknae’s toes in his mouth. Fuck, he will be damned. He couldn’t help but watch how Seungri was wiping the sauce away, utterly mesmerised by that sight.

‘Seriously Seunghyun, how long will it take you? Do you want me to lick it away or why does it take you so long?’ Daesung said impatiently.

‘NO.’ Taeyang almost shouted before he could stop himself but surprisingly enough, so did Jiyong, who was now staring at him. Taeyang coughed.

‘Really, hurry up, Seungri,’ he said and shifted as innocently as he could with his erection now asking for attention and without Jiyong seeing what maknae’s feet had done to him. No such luck, obviously. For someone who seemed half the time in his own world and the other half as if he was having an existential crisis, Jiyong’s perception skills were something to be afraid of.

‘Maknae, go to the bathroom to wash it, don’t be gross,’ Jiyong suddenly jumped in, as in nothing happened, before adding: ‘And take Taeyang with you. He was sitting here pitifully for the whole evening, he needs some adventure.’

Seungri immediately perked up. ‘Of course! You really have to see all of it, the house is amazing!’ he grabbed Taeyang by his hand and started dragging him away before Taeyang could do anything.

‘Don’t forget the bathroom, you don’t want to have stinking feet maknae!’ Jiyong shouted after them. Taeyang had time to shoot him the best death glare he could manage while trying to hide that he was hard, which was really difficult considering he was only wearing his swim shorts and nothing else. And he had definitely time to see the smirk on Jiyong’s face. It was official, he was in hell. If Jiyong knew, everybody would know sooner, or later.

‘Okay, this will take just a minute hyung!’ Seungri shouted from his cabin as he was rushing to the bathroom. And Taeyang had to follow. At this point, so late into the night and with everything that had happened, he just couldn’t care less. He stepped into the bathroom, and he closed the door. If anything, at least he would get to watch. And maybe even something more than that.

‘This is all Daesung’s and your fault, hyung, you should apologize for insulting my cute feet,’ Seungri mumbled while he was scrapping of the last drops of persistent sauce stuck on his toe, but nothing seemed to be helping.

‘Do you really want me to apologize?’

‘Well, of course! You pushed into my legs-,‘ he was interrupted by Taeyang stepping into the shower, who took the shower head from his hands and put it away.  
‘Hyung, what are you doing?’ Seungri seemed a little taken away when Taeyang kneeled before him and grabbed his ankle. He smiled.  
‘Apologizing, what do you think? Do not move.’

Before Seungri could start protesting, Taeyang put his toe in mouth. He couldn’t help but moan a little, because the feeling was like none other. He took an experimental lick before he started full on sucking on it. It was amazing, the texture, the shape- everything was perfect. He kept his eyes on maknae’s foot all the time, for two reasons- he wasn’t sure he could look anywhere else, but he really just couldn’t look at Seungri right now- what if he was disgusted with him?

He made sure he licked every centimetre before he stopped sucking. He risked a look to maknae’s face- thank god he wasn’t disgusted with him, he looked surprised, maybe even flushed a little, but not disgusted. Taeyang put Seungri’s foot gently back to the ground and stood up, painfully aware of his erection wanting to be free of his pants. The air was thick with tension and nervousness, mostly because of Taeyang, who really didn’t know what to do after his compulsive stunt.

‘Well, I apologize for insulting your feet,’ he stepped closer to Seungri, who didn’t seem surprised anymore, he now looked somewhat curious, ‘your feet are actually very nice. Not just nice, but sexy…’ he paused, unsure of what to say, he looked to the floor.

‘Wow, I didn’t know hyung was into those kind of things,’ he heard and when he looked into Seungri’s eyes, Seungri was smiling. No, he was actually smirking, which meant he definitely got an idea.

‘That was pretty hot, actually. I didn’t know you could be this daring,’ he continued and pressed himself into Taeyang, who couldn’t supress a little moan coming out of his mouth. Seungri was just as excited as he was, and now that their dicks were touching, albeit through layers of clothing, it created that much needed friction he craved. Still, he was very surprised maknae did it.

And then Seungri kissed him. His lips were soft and already skilfully moving against Taeyang’s while he wrapped his hands around Taeyang’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. And while this whole thing seemed still so strange to Taeyang, he decided to just go with it. He responded with a shy touch of his tongue but that soon changed into a full on make out session. Hands were grabbing wherever they could reach and he got so lost in the feeling he only registered Seungri actually pushed him against the wall when his bare shoulders touched the cold shower wall.

‘Seungri, what are you doing?’ he got time to ask before Seungri’s lips were again on him.

‘You had your fun earlier with my feet, now I get to have little fun with you,’ Seungri cheekily responded and grinded his hips against him which caused both of them to groan out loud. He pulled his shorts down and then he tried removing Taeyang’s without breaking apart, which was a very difficult task, but they managed. As soon as they were both naked, he tried wrapping his hand around both of their dicks and started stroking them.

‘Hyung. Youngbae, touch me,’ Seungri moaned. Before Taeyang could respond, he took his hand and wrapped it around their cocks as well. He led both of their hands now, trying to find a rhythm that would work. Taeyang knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, the overwhelming revelation earlier that turned into being given a hand job by Seungri was just too much, he had to keep himself from whimpering. He was fairly quiet, but Seungri was definitely not. He was very vocal even as a teenager, when they would hear maknae masturbating every time, and he was the same as an adult, making all kinds of sounds.

He could feel he was close to coming now and Seungri was getting close too judging from the way he sped up. Taeyang squeezed their cocks rubbing against each other and his hand joined Seungri’s as they chased their orgasm. As he recalled how he was sucking Seungri’s toe earlier, it sent him over the edge. Seungri followed a little later with a moan that almost made Taeyang come again. They both just stood pressed to each other for a while, cum on their hands, breathing heavily.

‘Well, that was something,’ Seungri said as he stepped back a little, still breathing heavily, his face flushed and an enormous smile on his face. ‘We should do it again sometimes, hyung,’ he exclaimed. Taeyang had to laugh a bit at maknae’s excitement. 

‘I will even let you do more things with my feet if you want,’ he winked at Taeyang whose face went totally red and who suddenly seemed to have a coughing fit. He knew that Seungri was an adventurer who liked to experiment a lot, but he would have never imagined Seungri wanting to be sexual with a man.

‘I thought you were straight,’ Taeyang blurted before he got time to stop himself, but Seungri just chuckled that kind of laugh that was supposed to show him how naïve he really was. He put on his swimming shorts and opened the door to the bathroom to head back to the party before he looked over his shoulder at Taeyang, who was still standing there rather bewildered.

‘And amongst our members, who exactly is straight?’


End file.
